The Fields of Kerador
by AmelieHall
Summary: An unexpected detour brings Bobby to the territory of Kerador a kind of urban utopia, where they have a strict philosophy of…having a good time? Anyway, events take a turn for the worst as it becomes clear to Bobby why Kerador is Saint Danes next target..


Summary: An unexpected detour brings Bobby to the bizarre territory of Kerador- a kind of urban-utopia, where everyone is super friendly and knows how to party. However, events take a turn for the worst as it becomes horribly clear to Bobby why Saint Dane has his eye on this place…Lots of adventure and a bittt of romance at the end!

Hey Mark, hey Courtney. I hope you're sitting down for this one- It's not that anything's wrong! Well, actually I cannot be sure of that yet- but I'm kind of stuck in a weird situation… I mean besides point that I'm a traveler through space and time trying to save the universe from the sick and twisted vision of Saint Dane and all…

You see somehow I've been transported into a territory I had no intention of entering. I'm not sure if it was a total accident like a fume malfunction or something or if it was the work of Saint Dane - but let's just say I'm totally confused right now.

Oh by the way, I'm writing you this journal from a closet. Yes a closet. It's the only quiet place I can sit down, and think, and write. In Kerador- that's the territory I'm in now- it's a non-stop party. No joke. Now I'm all for having some fun- but not while my head is about to burst from all this thinking! Okay, I'm just going to take a few deep breaths, and start from the beginning:

My mind was racing from the past weeks on Quillian. A new chapter had begun in my journey as a traveler and all I really want right now is _answers_ but Saint Dane isn't the type to have a nice chat about the order of the universe and what not. He was about as straightforward as--- well a not straightforward person. Nevermind! Right now I needed to go to Ibara. I can't let it fall to Saint Dane. No way.

I approached the fume and took a deep breath, suddenly I heard the familiar music notes growing louder and louder—hold up! I haven't even yelled, "IBARA!" yet. I felt a pull on my entire body… What was going on?

"Ibara?" I said weakly, knowing that this fume would pull me in wether I liked it or not.

This ride through the fume was not a pleasant one- I was somersaulted and jerked around mercilessly as I was hurtled through space. The bright lights and music that came with traveling through a fume were becoming faint— and then suddenly it all stopped. My eyelids were tightly clinched together. I looked around tentatively at my surroundings. I was in a well-lit room with white walls filled with cardboard boxes—and racks of clothing. Was this Ibara?

The racks of clothing were unusually similar to those of second earth and— not that I read _Teen Vogue_ or anything like that—I noticed that they were really modern and cool... Clothing I'd see people in New York City strutting around in. Although I was a little weirded out I picked out a pair of pants made from a navy-blue jean like material and a white collared shirt- probably the most conservative outfit of the bunch and made my way through a maze of boxes to a door. I carefully opened the door to find:

A clothing store. I knew immediately it was a clothing store because of the hoardes of tween girls sorting through racks of clothing and chattering uncontrollably. A song with heavy electronic beats and a girl belting out some tune in a high, poppy voice played in the background and these plasma screen tv things playing film loops of models wearing intricate and unusual outfits. My first thought was: Get me out of here. Now. Hey- it's my male instinct. Just as I was about to turn right around and go into that storage closet- or fume- or whatever it was I heard a voice from behind me, "Pendragon?"

That stopped me.

I turned around to see 2 people waving at me. The first was a guy around my age with spiky blonde hair, he had a lopsided smile and was wearing an outfit that I could tell he probably spent a lot of time putting together. Then there was a girl, she had auburn hair that fell into soft curls, she wore a cream colored dress of a light fabric with a cropped jacket over it and had sparkling green eyes. She smiled.

I looked at them dumbfounded and said, "Um…excuse me?" And then I realized how they may have known me. On the girl's right hand was the traveler's ring we both shared, its gray stone shining.

"I am a Amelie Hall," She said in a strange accent that sounded sort of french to me, "I'm a traveler like you, I believe." She was staring at my ring.

Then the guy gave me a sort of salute and said, "Hey man, I'm Mac. I guess you'd call me Amelie's….uh what's the word. Oh yeah acolyte! I was totally flipping out when I realized the fume activated. We don't really get visitors here." Just as I was about to say something Mac continued, "No clue why though, Amelie tells me about other territories and from what I hear they're a total bore. Pendragon you're gonna love it here!"

"Did you…um bring me here," I asked. Amelie and Mac stared at me blankly, "I was actually trying to get to Ibara…"

"I'm afraid I didn't send for you," Amelie said, "But now that you're here…I would like to talk to you about something." She tucked some of her reddish brown hair behind her ear and smiled kindly.

"Um, okay. But I have to get going soon." I said with a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

"I won't take much of your time." She started walking towards the front of the store, "If you could follow me?" I nodded and followed her.

Amelie faced Mac and said, "I have to have a talk with Pendragon about some…um traveler things…but we can meet up for lunch later, ya?"

"Okay, Am! Give me a call, K?" They said goodbye by kissing each other once on each cheek.

Amelie and Pendragon then exited the store and stepped out onto the street.

"This," Amelie said, "Is the territory of Kerador."

Okay Mark and Courtney, imagine New York City— now imagine the streets completely clean, no grafitti, no garbage on the street corners or anything- now imagine the most beautiful buildings and architecture, multiply its beauty by 100 and place these buildings on every street corner. Now imagine a perfect spring day with blue skies and lush vegetation lining the streets, and fountains, and statues and art and shops…this is an understatement of the beauty of Kerador. It took my breath away.

"It's beautiful, no?" Amelie said, as if she was the proud mother of this lush civilization. She began to walk down the street and I followed, "I, Pendragon have been to many territories."

"As have I." I said, still taking in the city.

"Then you have experienced first hand the corruption, war, and disparity that take place every day in those territories."

Woah! This caught me off guard. I blinked a few times and then weakly said, "Every territory has its problems."

"Not Kerador." Amelie said simply, "Here we have established, after much hard work, a democratic and fair government, there is no discrimination no prejudice. We have in addition created an extremely strong economy by discovering the perfect balance between work and play. Not only that but our educational system has honed some of the strongest artistic and architectrural talents of the universe!"

Geez. I let out a low whistle, taking in the magnificent sight before me.

"Pendragon," Amelie faced me and put her hands on my sholders, her green eyes narrowed, "Protecting our territory in its current state, maintaing peace and happiness for all its citizens is my life. I would die for Kerador. I cannot let it face the horrible fate so many other territories have recently faced—I will not let it fall."

"So you know about—"

"Saint Dane must not come to Kerador." Amelie's voice was shaking. She had become a completely different person than she was a few minutes ago with her acolyte-pal, Mac. She took a deep breath and gave a weak smile, "Hey, how'd you like a snack?"

I blinked a few times, a snack? What was with this girl? "Um…no thanks?"

"Come on Pendragon, I know this great place. It's a ton of fun. Really. We can finish our conversation there, Ok?" There was silence in between us, a few people with happy faces passed us by.

"Okay, Amelie." I said.

"Thank-you, Pendragon." She said gratefully. As I followed Amelie I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Looking around at the gorgeous territory of Kerador, I'd also feel totally stressed trying to maintain this…perfection. A city like this must contain many secrets- I mean, what makes a utopian society tick anyway? Saint Dane must be after…whatever that is.

We walked off the main street and ended up walking down a quaint (yet still sort've over the top) section of town, like the Greenwich Village of Kerador. Amelie stopped in front of a small outdoor café and sat at a table. She then whipped out a shiny piece of thin plastic, which I soon realized was a super high-tech cell phone, "I'm calling Mac," She said while pressing some tiny buttons on the cell, "He is my acolyte and I've been leaving him in the dark about everything that's been happening in other territories I think he should be informed of everything that's happening."

I looked at Amelie skeptically, wondering how someone like Mac would take the news.

Amelie gave me an annoyed look, "Mac is my best friend, a lot of people underestimate him, he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for."

I immediately thought of you guys- Mark and Courtney- the people I trust most in the world. I decided to give Mac a chance even though he is a bit… flamboyant.

"Mac, it's me." Amelie said over the phone in a strangely cheery voice. There was a pause. I could hear Mac chattering on the other side.

"Hey Mac could you meet me and Pendragon at the Kerador Kafe?...Kay see you soon!" Amelie slipped the cell back into her pocket and glanced at the menu absent-mindedly. I could tell she didn't want to talk about any traveler things until Mac got here so I decided to make small-talk,

"So Amelie? How long have you lived in the city?" I asked coolly.

Amelie gave me a strange look, "Kerador is just one large city," She said, "There is no countryside or…what are they called…oh yes, suburbs. All we need is here."

"What about agriculture? You know, fruits, veggies?" I asked.

"Farms are a thing of the past." She said, "We have enormous underground food production plants which produce…slightly genetically modified, vegetables safe for human consumption."

Yummy.

"I know it sounds…odd for you, Pendragon. I've visited Second Earth many times and I know the general population isn't very into the idea of science and nature mixing but it's worked out very well for us."

I shrugged, taking it all in, "Um…so what do you suggest here?"

"The Poached Korbon with a hint of Mamot Sauce." She said.

"…Sounds great!"

Amelie pushed a button in the center of the table, "3 orders of Poached Korbon with a hint of Mamot light on the Kora." She said. So that's why there weren't any waiters.

"Poached Korbon? My fave!" Mac pulled up a chair and kissed Amelie once on each cheek.

"I thought I'd go ahead and order for you." Amelie said.

"Cool," Mac said, "But I still don't know why you called me out for lunch- it's so early in the day, you know?"

"Yah, but I thought we'd be able to talk without a ton of people hearing in." Amelie said, casually.

"Ohhh," Mac grinned, "traveler stuff. I see."

"Mac," Amelie's voice was low, "Do you know why we don't get a lot of people coming through the fume?"

"No," Mac leaned back in his chair, "I never really got that."

"Its because I blocked it. I tried…isolating Kerador from other territories." Amelie's voice was shaky.

"Wait!" I said, "then how did I get through? I didn't even try going here…"

"That's the problem! I think that…someone may have sent you to Kerador." Amelie said loudly.

Mac stared at Amelie, "Ame…who were you trying to keep out of Kerador?"

"Saint Dane." I said.

"Saint…who?" Mac looked confused.

"Mac. I haven't been completely honest with you," Amelie said, "Kerador is in danger of falling to this horrible demon…he's been manipulating people of different territories getting them to turn on their own people, to make bad decisions so that he can take power. Eventually…to my understanding…he wants to unite them under him, it would be disastrous."

"He has already destroyed thousands of lives," Bobby said, "he must be stopped."

"Ame!" Mac turned to Amelie, "why haven't you told me this."

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not a child, Ame." Mac said.

"Listen guys," I said, "This doesn't matter. Now Amelie, has anything unusual happened lately?"

Amelie sighed, "No. Everything's been normal. I was just concerned when you were able to get through the fume. I've also heard of other territories from news of other acolytes. Amelie reached into a small handbag and took out a note, "This one…"she said, "is from an acolyte called Eveangeline of Veelox. Bobby, it's an SOS."

Bobby took the note and painfully read the paper telling of life light and…he handed it back hastily not wanting to read another word.

"So now we have to think," Mac said, "About anything this Saint-Dane guy would want to target."

"Exactly," I said, "Anything that could cause Kerador to crumble. Energy sources, things that make Kerador run, general weaknesses in your society…"

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Amelie said.

"You have to think." I said, "It's the only thing we can do. Stay alert Amelie."

"You aren't leaving, Pendragon? Are you?" Amelie asked.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do now…"

"What if this Saint-Dane guy is here," Mac asked, "What if he has gotten through the fume?"

"Pendragon, you're the lead traveler," Amelie said, "You must help us."

I realized I couldn't leave these guys alone. I sighed, "Okay. I'll help you. Let's go over our options…"

3 steaming plates of something that looked like grilled fish covered in sauce arrived at the table, and to my surprise Amelie and Mac tucked in. I looked at them strangely, how could they be eating at a time like this?

Amelie must've read my mind because she said, "I know this is a stressful time, but good food and good conversation give the mind clarity, it's a philosophy of Kerador. Now isn't the time…we will speak of this again after lunch."

Good conversation? Was she kidding?

I awkwardly took a bite of the whatsit…Korbon…it was probably one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten in my life, but not even that delectable dish completely got my mind off've what Saint-Dane could possibly potentially perhaps be plotting here. Ugh.

Oh…Now for the good conversation part.

"Amelie? Have you seen the new exhibition by Larenzo Dlabras? Exquisite. His brushstrokes display passion, his colors suggest a certain sadness in the air…" Mac chattered on like nothing had happened.

"Acrylics was never my favorite medium. I prefer oils by far." Amelie said, thoughtfully chewing on her Korbon.

What the…?!

"Hello? We were just talking about the Possible Potential Probable downfall of your beloved civilization!! This isn't the time to be talking about Art! What's up with you people?"

Okay. I didn't really say that but REALLY I felt like it.

Okay that's all for now! More later Am


End file.
